1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point of sale displays, and more particularly, to displays that can be readily dismountable and used as a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for point of sale displays have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a readily dismountable mechanism that converts the display for ready transportation as a wheelbarrow with cargo space capacity. This invention provides a volumetrically efficient solution to the transportation logistics faced by users of point of sale displays, such as salespersons and employees that need to move displays from one location to another. These displays are frequently transported to and from various shows and retail establishments. With the present invention, a user may utilize the display and transport it in a different configuration.